


Zemsta

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Black redstart, Childhood Memories, F/M, Memories, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2016, War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Bo ona ma inną definicję tego słowa...Prompt 17. "Zemsta"Pamiętnik Catheriny BR - Część druga





	

          Patrząc na to, czego zostałam nauczona na przestrzeni tych lat, wiem jedno: „Zemsta” jest czymś, co każdy odbiera inaczej, choć po części przyswaja sobie punkt widzenia osoby, która go wychowuje. Teraz zrozumiałam na czym polega mój problem. Nie mam żadnej własnej zemsty, walczę w wojnach innych osób, nigdy we własnych. Bo gdy patrzę na swoich wrogów, są oni tak mali w porównaniu z głównymi celami w moim życiu... A przecież choć raz w życiu powinnam zrobić coś z myślą o sobie.  
          W życiu przede wszystkim kierunek wyznaczył mi Arthur. Zemsta na Voldemorcie za wszystkie krzywdy, których doświadczył. Lata fałszywej służby, zniweczenie szans na prawdziwą rodzinę, tylko po to, by trwać przy swej przykrywce. To było niedorzeczne, ale rozumiałam go, chciałam za to walczyć. Moje krzywdy zawsze wydawały się przy tym niczym. Problemy w szkole? Błahostka. Kłopoty uczuciowe? Inni mieli gorzej. Aż w końcu udało mi się ustać w tym samym miejscu co Arthur kiedyś, po jego prawicy. Zaufanie było czymś dobrym, choć przyszło mi zapłacić za to sporą cenę.  
          Będąc teraz tutaj, zastanawiam się, czy nie jestem hipokrytką. To Voldemort sprawił, że się urodziłam, to on dał mi szanse na ucieczkę z piekła, to dzięki niemu jestem tym, kim jestem. Wiem, że zniszczył wiele żyć, moje po części też, ale gdyby nie pierwsza wojna, którą rozpętał, moi rodzice nie spotkaliby się. W moich żyłach płynęła jednak zemsta, tak mówiona wśród Śmierciożerców. Byłam katem Voldemorta, spełniałam jego rozkazy, zabijając niewiernych. A doskonale wiedziałam, ze to ja powinnam być ofiarą.  
         Anioł Śmierci. Anioł Zemsty. Nigdy nim nie byłam w stosunku do własnych spraw. Wybaczyłam rodzicom porzucenie mnie. Wybaczyłam wszelkie krzywdy ludziom, którzy na to nie zasługiwali i ruszyłam dalej. Ale to ja, nie świat. A póki Voldemort żył, ktoś będzie pragnął zemsty, Teraz wiem, że osiągnie ją dzięki mnie lub na mnie...


End file.
